A New Liger is Born
by Kopago the Hybrid
Summary: Bit loses Liger Zero. Will Jamie fall for Pierce,or not. Ch. 3 redone.
1. Altair returned

_**THE NEW LIGER IS BORN**_

Now that it's been 10 year since the Blitz team made it to Class S, thing have been wield lately with the Blitz team.

"I got you now Bit!" a voice yelled from a Gun-Sniper, who was firing missiles after missiles at a White Liger.

"Nice try but I don't think so Leena" Bit (I know what you're thinking Leena just said "Bit" and that's it not "Bit Cloud" like she used to, so just keep reading)

"Look like I won this practice round dear," Bit smiled and exhaling "By the way you should have won not me what's wrong Leena?" (I know I know, Leena did not get angry with Bit for calling her 'dear')

"I don't know Bit, my missiles were supposed to circle the Liger so it would stop it from run, but it didn't why?"

Just then a giant Zoid had came form out of nowhere with a person on the shoulder yelled out, "It's time to make Prozen's dream come real! Now Death-Saurer destroy everything in your path."

"What's with this, is he crazy or what?!" Leena yelled as she waited for an answer but Bit was focus on the person and whispered, "It can't be, Altair, but he were arrested 10 years ago, so why come back now and for what reason?"

"Bit, what's wrong honey?" Leena asked in dismay to Bit, but Bit was too worried on what the Zoid would do.

"Honey, so Bit Cloud is it true that you have a girl-friend." Altair laughs as Bit smirks, "Your two years too late Altair."

As Altair is in shock, Bit smirks once more, "Altair, I'm married that's why Leena called me 'honey' like I call her 'dear' got it"

Altair just surged his shoulders and laughed, "Sorry if this is late but, congratulation Bit and Leena Cloud on your marriage. Now I have to destroy you. . ." But Leena had to interrupted with, "What do you mean by destroy?"

"Easy, like this Leena," As Altair pointed at the Gun-Sniper and yelled, "Now Death-Saurer destroy the Gun-Sniper!"

"Leena get out of the way, Leena!" Bit yelled as he turned on Liger's ion boosters to push Leena's Gun-Sniper out of the Death-Saurer's charge particle cannon, and Bit was successful in pushing Leena out of the C.P.C. (Charge Particle Cannon) path but unsuccessful in saving himself, because the Liger's head and black box that shattered which revealed a white Organoid survived. Bit was unconscious and bleeding from the blast, Leena was trying to open the cockpit to save her husband before the head explode, but the Organoid got in the Liger's head and saved Bit and Leena with seconds to spare.

Back at the Hover Cargo

Bit just woke with his hand on his head and noticed the bandages were there, then Bit's door swing open and Jamie and Dr. Toros came running in to hide.

"Let me guess, Leena right" Bit asked since they were breathing hard.

"Wrong, it was that dragon you and Leena brought back from training, remember Bit." Toros answered Bit when he coughed his breath.

Jamie added to what Toros said, "enough about the dragon and lets talk about the Liger Zero. O.K."

"First thing first, what about the white dragon Zoid, and second, why is the dragon chasing you? Bit asked when the gang had they're breath back.

"Well Bit it's like this, the white dragon is overprotective of you and Leena as well as the Gun-Sniper, but I can't think why you and Leena would have a protective Zoid like that one. The second thing is that we tried to see what happened to the Liger Zero thought the Gun-Sniper, but that dragon started to chase us so that's why we're in your room." Toros answered but Bit was shocked from doc's response in terror that the white dragon would terrorize Jamie and the doc, that one little dragon would scare them.

_To_ _Be_ _Continued_


	2. Love connections

A/N- this part was not all my idea, it's my friend you came up with it. There's some lovey-dovey in this part. What's in ( ) came from my friend.

_**THE NEW LIGER IS BORN**_

Altair returned and the Liger Zero was destroyed; now the Blitz team loses one Zoid but gain an Organoid which has Jamie and Toros scared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT DRAGON SCARES YOU, YOU'RE THE SAME SIZE AS IT" Bit hollered at Jamie and Toros, why are scared even more every.

Just then Bit collapsed on floor. Then Leena entered the room with the dragon, and Jamie and Toros raced out of the Clouds' room in seconds and in they're own room to hide. Leena and the dragon tried to get Bit back in bed to rest and regain strength.

Bit woke up and notices Leena was sleeping on top of him and the dragon was curled in a ball at the bottom of the bed sleeping as well. So Bit carefully removed Leena off of him without waking up Leena or the dragon to see what happened to his Liger in the first place. Just before he left the room he whisper, "Guess the guys there right after all."

When Bit got to the hanger he notice Jamie was on look out while and Toros were fixing the Gun-Sniper controls when Bit interrupts them, "Jamie, Doc what are you doing, or shouldn't I say." Which scared the two out of there wits.

"Bit, don't you do that again, got it" Jamie screamed at Bit and Brad, who didn't warn them Bit was here, about what happened.

"Cool it Jamie, the dragon is sleeping," As bit tried to kept Jamie from yelling again. "Do you went to wake the dragon or not."

"I guess your right; I don't went to wake that dragon up so it would chase us again." Jamie cried so he would forget what happened that one time with the dragon.

Just then came Jamie running to warn Toros that the dragon was up and coming this way. So, Jamie and Toros ran for they're room to hide like they always do.

"So what's up with them, hon" Leena asked as the dragon tilted it's head and made a sound.

"It was the dragon that did it, they're scared of it dear," As Bit had answered his wife the dragon turned around to walk away, Bit added, "What Jamie and Steve didn't know, is that the dragon was protecting us."

("You mean that Jamie and my father are scared of Zeke. Are you sure?" Leena asked as she got confused that two men would be scared of Zeke, which she know is not that good at all.

"Yes, they were scared of Ze. What, it's name is Zeke!" Bit felt like he was gonna fall to the floor. "Well, at least we found out the name of this dragon is, but where did Zeke come from?"

"Your Liger hon." Leena pointed out as all what Bit saw what was the Liger's head hanging up by wires.

"At least I didn't lose you dear." Bit cried as he turned around to face the one he loves.

"At least I'm glad your not dead hon." Leena cried in Bit arms as she felt sorry for herself, and Zeke was stating to cry from all the emotions Bit and Leena have for one another.

Jamie and Toros were dropping in on Bit and Leena's talk about they're feelings for one another, "I never knew how much Bit cared for my daughter." Toros was about to cry as well.

"Doc, please, not here O.K." Jamie was getting sick from all this emotion, he felt like he was about to gag, so he walk right to his room to lie down. "Why am I the only one who can't find love? All the others found love, why can't I."

When Jamie looked out his window and a Shadow Fox, red Gun-Sniper and a red Blade Liger traveling by Gustav, "Alright, the Hunter team, now maybe Brad can help me get a girl-friend"

Much to Jamie surprise, Brad gave Jamie one clue, 'save', which Jamie has no idea what Brad means. "What do you 'save' anyway, you loss me Brad")

_To Be Continued_


	3. Pierce love

_**THE NEW LIGER IS BORN**_

Jamie's P.O.V.

"Look Jamie, if you don't save a woman, then the woman wouldn't like you. Got it. Talk to Bit, maybe he can help you more then I can." As Brad tried his best but still didn't understand what he meant.

"What Brad meant was this..." Bit was a little more helpful because he use stories of him and Leena as well as Brad and Naomi, the one thing that is similar is that Bit saved Leena from danger like what Brad do with Naomi, so now I got it.

"Now how am I going to save someone if the Back-Draft Group is arrested?"

"Who said the Back-Draft Group was arrested. I nearly dead from Altair couple of days ago" Bit was in rage from Altair for what he did. One; attack Leena, and two; destroyed Liger Zero. I could tell by the way Bit's fists were close, and it wasn't pretty.

"You sure about Bit because he was arrested after the Royal Cup 10 years ago, there no way he'll be back! You were out for a week, so no one told you." I was in shock because not all the Back-Draft Group was arrested.

I could tell that all what Bit need is a Zoid, but he doesn't have Liger-Zero anymore, so Panzer, Jager and Schneider is out of the question, "Bit, if you like, you could use my Raynos for now, till we can get a new Zoid for you." Hoping this will brighten things up but to no success, I failed.

"No thanks Jamie."

Normal P.O.V.

Just then Leon is coming back from his trip with Brad and Naomi.

"How's my brother-in-law doing?" Leon shouted, patting Bit on his injured back.

"Awww. Le-Le-Leon. That h-h-h-hurt." Bit was in pain, and that mean Leon was in trouble.

"What is wrong with Bit?" Leon was confused.

"Bit loses Liger Zero and can't battle as well." Jamie said looking down.

"Leon, if you need help, talk to doc. I'm leaving." As Jamie waved bye to hop in the Raynos and took off.

Somewhere over Zi

"This is more like it!" As Jamie alter ego was flying around looking for action.

"Let us see what this Zoid can do!" As the Wild Eagle swooped down in the Raynos to get the action with five Spinosappers trapped a woman on a motorcycle.

"Looks like they found ... Well, well, well, Jamie here at last." As the biker-girl smiled.

"Show time punks, you want power, I'll show you power." As the Wild Eager swooped down at sonic speed and KO the Spinosappers in one sonic-boom.

"Thanks Jamie, I owe you one." As the biker revealed to be Pierce.

"Who's counting anyway Pierce" As the Wild Eagle hopped back in the Raynos, "Need a ride Pierce, or do you still think of me as your rival."

"We're not rivals, we're friends, unless..." As Pierce stared in the Wild Eagle's eyes.

"Unless what, Pierce" The Wild Eagle started to blush "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, Wild Eagle" As Pierce rubbed her hand across Jamie's face.

"You...want a...ride, or...not." Jamie was starting too stuttered from Pierce actions.

"Why not, I need to get my bike fix anyway." As Pierce get in the back of the Raynos cockpit. "You coming or not."

"What about your bike?"

"Not mine."

"Figures."

"Jammiie, coming or not."

Jamie switch back to his old self for a mere moment. "..."

"Jamie?"

"Ha, it's nothing." The Wild Eagle made a quick recovery

"Come on then. I'll leave without you."

"Fine. I'm coming." _Busy woman._ Jamie walk to the Raynos.

"Took you long enough."

"You're a busy one" Jamie jump in the pilot seat.

"I'm not the one call 'Wild Eagle'." Pierce smirked while slide a finger around Jamie's neck, turning back to his old carefree self for that moment of time. _One minute his all gun-ho and the next, his weak as a puppy. This should be fun, tormenting him._

"Pierce." Jamie's Wild Eagle side was able to take command of the situation by grabbing her hand and turn his head so eyes met.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pierce had a trick up her sleeve for Jamie.

"Pierce, what are you..." Jamie get cut off by a pair of lips. Pierce's lips were over his. Once they parted, Pierce had a slight blush while the weakling Jamie was red all over.

"That."

"..." Neither Jamie nor the Wild Eagle could respond to the action that just happen. (A/N: This is the part where the two souls fight in thought. J is Jamie and WE is Wild Eagle)

_J: Did she just..._

_**WE: She kiss us. SKE KISS US!**_

_J: No way, can't be._

**_WE: That was _****_awesome_******

_J: What! No, it wasn't._

_**WE: How to repay her?**_

_J: Stop that._

_**WE: Stop what?**_

_J: Thinking of her._

**_WE: Come on! She kissed us, deal with the fact she like us._**

_J: Never!_

_**WE: Weakling.**_

_J: I'm not a weakling!_

_**WE: Prove me wrong. Ask her why she did that.**_

_J: To thank us._

_**WE: Weak. Your pataite.**_

_J: Hey!_

_**WE: Well, your are.**_

_J: You're worse then my dad._

**_WE: Look at who kissed us. Pierce, former Back-Draft member, ace pilot. She's hot._**

_J: Kill me now._

**_WE: Then I'll do it._**

_J: Do...what?_

_**WE: Ask her out.**_

_J: NO YOU WON'T!_

_**WE: What's wrong?**_

_J: You will not ask her anything._

_**WE: Grow a backbone. Besides, you need a girlfriend.**_

_J: No, I Don't._

_**WE: Yeah, you do.**_

_J: Fine! Ask her then._

_**WE: I will.**_

"Are you ok Jam..." This time Pierce was cut off by a pair of lips of Jamie's.

"Huh. Well, sorry for keeping you waiting Pierce. Did I scare you?" Jamie's cocky attitude could me one thing. The 'Wild Eagle' is here to stay.

"Took you long enough" Pierce smirk only meant her plan worked.

"Now that we had our kiss, will you be my girlfriend?" Wild Eagle was ready for either yes or no.

"...I pick..." Pierce lunged for Wild Eagle's head, inveabling him in a deep kiss as her answer. "Well."

"I take that as a yes."


End file.
